ultamate_mediafandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Pilaf Saga
Emperor Pilaf Saga (ピラフ編 'Pirafu Hen', lit. "Pilaf Arc"), also known as The Saga of Goku or as the Search for the Dragon Ball Saga (ドラゴンボール探さがし編 'Doragon Bōru Sagashi Hen', lit. "Hunt for the Dragon Balls Arc") in Daizenshuu 2, is the first saga in the Dragon Ball manga and anime. The manga volumes that it is made up of are "The Monkey King" and "Wish Upon A Dragon". It is in this saga that Goku and Bulma meet, and where they also meet allies Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Turtle, Chi-Chi, Ox-King and others. The main antagonist of the saga is Emperor Pilaf and his underlings, Shu and Mai, though technically most of the allies-to-be started out as antagonists. Unlike later sagas, the first adventures are very episodic. Characters and situations are introduced and resolved in single issue/episode and they are connected only via the attempt to locate the Dragon Balls, which are the source of most of the battles and challenges which unfold during this saga and much of the series. The anime edition of this saga introduced Emperor Pilaf (and his underlings) much earlier and provided a more cohesive arc over the initial episodes. Some of the characters and situations in this first part of the Dragon Ball plot are rehashed from Akira Toriyama's earlier pilot, Dragon Boy. In addition, the influence of the Chinese folk-novel Journey to the West is at its peak at this early stage. This saga has also been retold in the movies Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies and Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, and Dragonball Evolution, as well as the illegal movie adaptations Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku and Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins, but all feature different villains and some are merged with other sagas. Plot Beginning the Adventure Taking on Oolong Dangers in the Diablo Desert The Destruction of Fire Mountain Conflict with the Rabbit Mob Emperor Pilaf and the Eternal Dragon The Great Ape Anime and Manga Differences Characters Major characters * Goku (Debut) * Bulma (Debut) * Oolong (Debut) * Yamcha (Debut) * Puar (Debut) * Emperor Pilaf (Debut) * Shu (Debut) * Mai (Debut) Supporting characters * Master Roshi (Debut) * Turtle (Debut) * Chi-Chi (Debut) * Ox-King (Debut) * Monster Carrot (Debut) * Sherman Priest (Debut) * Pochawompa (Debut) * Shenron (Debut) Battles featured * Goku vs. Giant Fish * Goku vs. Pterodactyl * Goku vs. Wolves (anime only) * Goku vs. Bear Thief * Goku vs. Oolong * Goku vs. Yamcha * Goku vs. Yamcha (rematch) * Goku vs. Ox-King (anime only) * Goku vs. Rabbit Mob * Goku, Yamcha, and Puar vs. Monster Carrot * Goku vs. Shu (Pilaf Machine) (anime only) * Goku and Yamcha vs. Shu's Dog Police (anime only) * Goku (Great Ape) vs. Emperor Pilaf, Shu, and Mai * Goku (Great Ape) vs. Yamcha and Puar Releases KidMark VHS Volumes KidMark DVD Volumes Funimation Saga Sets Funimation Remastered DVD Sets Manga Chapters Episode List Video Game Appearances Trivia